1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image sensing module, and in particular to an image sensing module enabling two-dimensional movement of an image sensing unit therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,988 discloses an image shake suppressing device for a camera, disposed in a lens module thereof. When the camera is in operation, an angular acceleration unit thereof detects angular acceleration produced by vibration of the camera. A circuit analyzes the information of the angular acceleration. A driving member then moves a specific lens of the lens module perpendicular to an optical axis according to the analyzed information of the angular acceleration, correcting or suppressing a vague image caused by vibration of the camera.
Nevertheless, moving the lens perpendicular to the optical axis reduces ambient brightness and MTF value of the lens module, deteriorating optical imaging thereof.
Japan Pat. No. 3551174 discloses a moving mechanism disposed in a lens module of a camera. The moving mechanism employs a piezoelectric member to move an image sensing unit, such as a CCD, perpendicular to an optical axis, correcting or suppressing a vague image caused by vibration of the camera. Moreover, the aforementioned moving mechanism can be applied in any lens module.
Nevertheless, the piezoelectric member requires continuous electric power to properly move the image sensing unit (CCD) and correct the vague image. The CCD, however, is heavier than a single lens. A larger piezoelectric member is thus required to move the CCD. Although the aforementioned moving mechanism does not deteriorate optical imaging of the lens module, the large piezoelectric member increases the volume of the camera.
Hence, there is a need for an enhanced image sensing module correcting or suppressing a vague image caused by vibration of a camera.